


二九：Recurrent Inquiry

by KnightNO4time



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game), YoRHa Stage, YoRHa Ver 1.0
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25695307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: “…所以是说‘如果’的话啦。”“嗯…也是啊……首先想去——”
Relationships: D2/H9, E2/H9, 二号/九号





	二九：Recurrent Inquiry

“…所以是说‘如果’的话啦。”  
“嗯…也是啊……首先想去——”

已经是第七次重复这句话了，二号觉得舌根处泛着苦，笑过后的每个音节尾声都塞满僵硬。  
因为他每次都会询问一样的问题，而九号都会给出一样吃惊又好笑的反问，然后下一步就是他说出这句话，引导着九号回答出答案。  
其实第一次的时候，他并非是特意询问这个引导对方，毕竟这个问题对于立刻降临的结局没有任何作用。但是后来每次他都会问出口，只因为九号的答案不一样，他很想听。

九号想看美丽的东西，想看看这个地球上美丽的景色，想看看除了黏糊糊的战场外的其他地方。  
这次，会是什么呢？  
“想去看没有被践踏过的花田，比如资料里说的向日葵，或者郁金香。还有高山上才能看到的云海，那一定很壮观…吧。”  
这样说着，九号不仅陷入遐想。即使眼罩下看去的世界依旧是片黑白，花田和云海也根本不存在，但他还是忘我的感叹，兴奋让他走起神。

这次是花田和云海吗？  
又是一组新的答案。

杀死九号七次，也得到了七次不一样的答案，七组不一样的愿望，七种不一样的风景线。  
第一次是有着瀑布的岛屿和里面飞舞的蝴蝶。  
第二次是去看人类遗迹和去南方小岛。  
第三次是迁徙飞舞的鸟群和成群奔跑的麋鹿。  
第四次是森林里的萤火虫。  
第五次是星空和极光。  
第六次是火山口和湖中划船以及雪地里的温泉。  
而这是第七次，花田和云海，九号恐怕也见不到。

二号记得九号每次说出的答案。  
即使每次处刑期间都不多不少相隔三个月左右，可是二号就是可以记得清清楚楚，仿佛就像是昨天才听到一样。  
他不知道自己还要处决这支队伍多少次，可直到人类会议对实验M部队提供的数据满意了为止，他都必须把此刻单纯且没有背叛队伍，却需一起算入的九号给处刑掉。

悄无声息的握住剑柄，攥好后隐蔽于身侧拔强硬的出来。  
“是…啊…….”  
他强颜欢笑，回应着再一次被眼前风景——这回是随风吹散的蒲公英种子——吸引的九号。  
九号仍旧天真的感慨眼中世界里的那一点点美好，并且招呼二号和自己分享。殊不知站到他身旁的人已拔剑砍下。  
利落的十字连击让九号震惊哽咽间膝盖一软，来不及回头便身体滑下，却在跪地前被立刻刺下的利剑从后方贯穿了黑盒。

二号呼吸的每口空气都深倒压迫他的胸口，张开的双唇间还是未能吐露出那句话想说的话，但这次他连道歉都没挤出来，就因为爆炸而拔剑脱离了。  
他现在还没资格说出来，因为他依旧在听命于眼前那些扭曲的任务。他想要说出来，因为他无法摆脱感情的波动和对于九号的触动。只要一开口，他肯定就会变得不一样吧。  
他很清楚接下来自己回去重复上演什么样的事。  
爆炸吸引了其他人，九号的死亡让全员的愤怒和震惊爆发。  
他先杀死带头引起这些事的二十一号，再处决掉跟随而来的二十二号。间接害死六号，干掉三号，最后把最强的四号送葬。而教官则在已知下，无法进行阻止。但这个教官肯定也会在一次次目睹后，有朝一日也会为他的学生们背叛吧？这也是上面预测到的，只是一直没有通知罢了。

M部队不过是被实验的一组棋子。  
他们从不记得自己死过几次，也不知道自己以一张白纸的状态从零开始后，和彼此相遇了多少次。  
每次一他们都被投入进不可能完成的残酷任务里，经历死亡，再让九号唤醒，注入备份。  
九号每次都痛苦于自己一直活到最后，看着每个同伴一次次死亡。  
但其实这也有虚假存在。  
因为九号不会是M部队里活到最后的那个成员。二号才是。  
M部队被预测到会叛逃——每三个月一次的高频率。二号不断重复的处刑，也证明了这支队伍不断重复的重启，在每次叛逃前全灭，然后继续循环。  
每次这些人都会以新人的姿态开始组建队伍，相互磨合，一起出行所谓“第一次”的残酷任务，然后持续并肩战斗下去三个月。  
而二号……他只能麻木的扮演自己被设定好的身份，虚假的谎言把他一次次送回队伍里。  
他永远是来晚的那个人，是D型的人造人，然后紧紧和这支队伍在一起几个小时，就将刚认识的同伴处刑掉…没错，他就这样遮掩自己E型的身份，重复扮演了七次。

他受够了。  
他无法面对这样纯粹又正直的九号。  
他会在这时候下手，重复这样的问题，或许是觉得那一刻九号面对的不是他，而是最美的景色。  
但是他多么感谢九号照顾着他，喜欢着他，关心着他，可以…看着他。  
每次倾听九号的诉说，见到为同伴们死后留有的遗憾而痛苦，为自己活下去而苦恼的九号，二号就无言以对。  
因为只有他知道，自己才是一直活下去的那个人，会记得自己处刑任务里的每一次屠杀。而九号的负担和压力，其实都是和一次次累积重启的生命一同重复覆盖在身上的。

下一次的答案会是什么呢？  
九号怀抱的梦想仿佛把世界中他自己已知的美好都排了进来。  
可……他们这种战斗智能机器人所知道的世界，也不过是地球上仅有的小小角落罢了。  
九号无法触及的地方太多太多，他还不知道知道和没看见的美丽地方还太多太多，可却从未来得及弥补。

“所以说是‘如果’的话啦！”  
这句话不用太经大脑，话语就跟着舌尖的弹动落下，砸在他的胸口，捶打进大脑深处。  
即使每次根据任务的大致情况不同，他和九号在一起的地点会不一样，对话内容有些细节或多或少的变化。可是都逃不出命运的剧本，只有不断的重演起来。  
“嗯…也是啊……”全然不知的九号有些害羞又有些欣喜地笑着，摆弄着手里的配件，低下头努力的构思答案回应二号。

接下来回答的发展果然是想要去旅行。  
“想要登陆上有很高很大瀑布的岛屿，然后想去看看人类资料上那些隐藏在热带丛林地区里的蝴蝶。”九号越说越兴奋，站起来控制不了的踱着步阐述着小小的幻想，“那些不一样花纹和颜色的蝴蝶一起飞起来的话，肯定很漂亮吧…”  
遐想间，九号的话语声落幕。即便看不见他藏在眼罩下的双眸，也可以想象得到他的目光忽然间失神而沉默，思绪顺着遥望之处延至远方。  
“二号快来看！”总算再度开口的九号，第一声就是招招手叫二号来观赏。九号自己都移不开视线，指尖绽放开的笑容毫无瑕疵的步上嘴角，浑身上下散发着纯粹的惊喜与快乐…

他们现在正位于海面下废弃的人工海底基地内，这里成为了这次任务中途M部队的临时据点。  
此时眼前舷窗外，恰有水母群游过。据说这是对于人类来讲也很古老的物种，选择则在这个地球上存活过了数亿年。  
看起来蓬松透明的水母一张一合的舞动，拖着触手仿佛足球一样在海洋深处的蓝黑色下浮动，缓缓发着光，时不时还有彩色的光路在它们体内发出七彩的闪烁。  
“好厉害…！到底它们是怎么发出这样的光来的呢？机械的吗？”九号现在无疑就是个无知好奇的孩子，他没提着剑的那只手禁不住扶上玻璃，贴近了距离后，歪着头观察眼前仅隔着玻璃的水母群，自语般的发出疑问。  
“好想多看看海底的生物啊，好多都没见过呢。”

二号没能回应九号的招呼，就连他照例那句“是啊”也都忘在了脑后，手指在摸上剑之前就虚握成拳。  
因为震惊后的动摇，他僵硬在了原地。  
——答案重复了。  
这是他不用思考便会跃入脑海里的冲击，纵然使得胸口下一阵闷痛。  
——“想去看有着瀑布的岛屿和里面飞舞的蝴蝶”——这是他第一次询问九号时，九号给出的回答。  
答案重复了。经历了七次不同后，轮回到头，衔接回了起点。

二号感到了崩溃。感到了痛苦。还感到了内疚和懊悔。  
九号这短暂的被塑造出来的一生，在几度重复中，丢无可避免的终将成为棋子被遗弃。  
九号只能在三个月的时间里不断循环，而他的记忆永远只承载了他三个月的记忆，从未被允许将备份沿用，总之被他人终止。  
也就是这样三个月轮回的日人生里，作为不制造出来的人造人，九号细小的愿望只不过是资料里提及的那些曾经地球的美好。陌生且不给他机会。  
可是现在，就连他内心那几条愿望也早已排列完毕。以后如果再去询问他，或许就是不断重复的答案。从“第一条”到“第七条”，叙述完九号所能想到的一切幻想。

九号失去了全部想去的地方，一次次死在他手下。

这时唯一牵住二号的那根线断了。

二号走到了九号身旁。  
没有回应，没有拔剑。  
仿佛所有重复的东西都断开成屏幕前紊乱波动的雪花，不断刺耳闪动得刺入他们周身，却无法遮挡住九号干净的身影。  
舷窗于外界深色的海底衬托下，被屋内微弱的灯光折射成了一副明镜。对，他本不该在这里下手。因为他握住剑的话，倒映出来的画面就会败露一下  
啊…原来所有的东西，在今日这个看似“冲头再来”的“轮回”下，都变了。

水母群已经逐渐远去，零星几只渐远的在浑浊的海水里浮动，离他们而去。  
这是多么微不足道的景色啊，甚至说不上真正的壮观。可对于被制造出来不断在欺骗下战斗的他们而言，这黑暗中若隐若现的光，随着繁衍了几亿年的生物们，都变得过于美丽干净起来。  
不否认的，二号产生的念头便是这幅薄弱却不受战争干扰的美丽，是符合九号的。虽说九号只是被制造出来的生命，可他却触动着二号深层诞生出的最真实的感情。  
一想到这里，二号就心痛无比。  
他行动代表的每次破坏和死亡的终结，都在未能完成的处决下把刀刃对准了困扰他的狭窄人生。

在这里，他第一次站在了对方身旁，看向了同一个方向。  
在这里，他第一次用没有握住剑的手碰触了对方温顺的脸庞。  
最终在这里，他在那个答案后，开口给出的答案却是无声。

他亲吻了眼前的人。

擦过的唇间有着清淡的气息。是不会作为人类而非真实的气息，却又因为有着生命而独特的味道。  
嘴唇间的柔软，把每个被制造出来的唇纹都细腻的在舌尖描绘出线条的走向。  
眼罩彼此在近距离下仿佛相互重叠覆盖，看入不了那双从始至终被遮蔽在后方的双眼，只有黑色填满他眯起的眼帘中。

二号寻求的亲吻短暂而含蓄，只是彼此在温度和干涩的摩擦间简单的掠过。  
悄然动了动的嘴唇简短的拨出一丝颤动，好比泡沫在升入湖面前破开的瞬间，悄无声息的消失掉了。  
如此近的贴合，却没有任何可以牵住他们继续深入的阻力被牵扯出。就这般轻而易举的分开，剩下的只有追随而来的呼吸，洒落在鼻尖和唇前。

“二…号…？”九号有些慌了。他无措的样子显得单纯又好笑，半天都没能说出一句完整的话，甚至连躲避都没有实施。  
这让二号笑了。发自内心的，毫无伪装的笑起来。但却不是那种终于如愿的满足，也不是释放痛苦后的余裕。并非那没强大而深邃的感情，反而更加亲近，更加让他充满人性，单纯的为九号这些细小的慌乱而乐出来，仿佛下一秒就会开起玩笑。  
可和他想的不同的是，二号并没惊慌的逃走，也没生气，或者对于他感情的质疑和不理解。反而那逐渐升温转变的红色脸颊，在白皙的皮肤与黑色的眼罩下，显得光润且羞涩，好比唤起了另一层生命。

——九号在开心吗？  
二号不敢想下去，先前自然而然流出的那一点点别样的心情也卡在了喉咙里，让他嘴角逐渐坚硬。  
然而九号仿佛他的镜子一般，流露出来的气息根据他心底的动摇发生了改变。那份害羞下，却逐渐生出担忧。刚才不安的模样被埋藏，羞怯和欣喜的小小流露也失去踪影，看不到的目光越过黑色的眼罩传来，是似曾相识的关切。  
H型的九号，从始至终都是诚恳且发自内心的关心着二号，挂心于二号的每一个情况。  
终究出口的依然是担忧，关心，和着急。

“二号你的还好吗？为什么…为什么眼罩下会哭泣呢？”  
这是一个让二号搞不懂的问题，因为他不懂二号怎么看出来。但也许是因为自己发红的鼻子，也或许是因为渐渐哽咽的呼吸，而或者无意间冒出的汗水实则是浸透眼罩并跑出来的泪吧。

看来训练都白费了。  
明明学会了如何伪装，如何撒谎，如何毫不留情的下手，如何没有感情的介入，如何不动摇的执行任务，和如何不去哭泣与悲哀。  
可他还是让这些都朝着发方向诞生和发展，无法制止的，对九号怀抱情愫，让自己被压垮。

“二号的笑容为什么如此痛苦呢…”  
九号唯一的不同大概就是他表现的并没有平日那种胆小又慌张的反应，而像是站在二号感情洪流的中心，无处可去的试图沉入其中，鼓起勇气摸索答案。  
他为二号感到伤心，为二号感到痛苦。明明他并不清楚真实情况，无从预测自己本该这时便早已死去，却仍愿向着二号踏入一步，触碰边缘的轮廓。

二号无法想象自己是什么表情，也不想移动目光去看玻璃返照出得自己…哪怕一个嘴角的弧度，他都不想知道自己在九号面前什么样子。  
眼罩明明挡住了他表达真实的双眼，领子遮蔽了他无法吐露真言的嘴角，可仍旧遮掩不了他败露一切的姿态。  
他说了对不起，对九号道了歉。  
是因为他再度握住了剑，是因为他无法回答九号害怕又不安的抛出的询问，也是因为这回他没能让九号最后一可留在眼底的时漂亮的景色。

处刑的长剑不偏不倚插入九号的胸口。  
这是第一次二号面对着九号的脸刺下的。  
他把对方扭曲呕血的嘴唇，以及退去因羞涩留下红润的苍白面容清晰的刻入脑中。  
最终他没能收到九号多一字的话语，只是抱着那个倒入他的身体，发出他怎么也无法振破空气的哭吼。

最后他将九号轻轻扶起，将其稳稳的靠在圆形舷窗下的墙角旁，转身离去。  
他不敢回头的继续赶往去处决其他人的路上，而闭着眼的九号则留在被静静留在那片浑浊海底的背景下——没有一丝光亮，纯粹的蓝黑色里——不被残酷的景色映入。

第八次。  
也可能就是即将重复的“第二次”。  
二号在这一回中，想要挣脱束缚，摆脱被制造控制的命运。  
可那样的花，他的黑盒还是会被控制暴走，自己被惩罚，无法更改九号他们的结局。  
到底该如何做才是最好的呢？  
他无法忍受听懂九号回答第二个回答过的问题，看着二号在反复地死去，也不愿再度瞧见M部队被再度实验。  
那…哪怕自己被迫暴走，被粉身碎骨，被永恒的消除。在这之前，他都希望能想尽办法，帮这群人前往夜之国，在地球的背面存活下去。

这样的决定，成为他出厂以来最强烈的一次不同。即便还没开始，却也踏出一步，化作人生里的转折点。  
也是在这个瞬间，这个转折点就像是一个连锁反应的开端，在无形间，不自知间，使一切都不规则的运转起来。

此时此刻他们在逃脱后开往营地的大型运输机里，窗外是波澜壮阔的海面，碧蓝搅碎了太阳的光线。  
他问出了一样的问题，只因为习惯…不，这是借口。其实是他想听一次九号的回答，这说明他抱着一点点期待，希望那不是“第二次”的答案。  
然而这回出乎他的意料，命运脱离了轨道，一切都想着他所不知的方向走去。  
是好是坏他无法肯定，却让他胸口澎湃出无法言语的撼动。

“嗯…也是啊…九号有什么地方想去看看吗？”  
九号给出了完全不一样的答案，就连句式都不再相同。他反问了就二号，把一切都颠倒了。  
“战争结束后，就能有很多时间了不是吗？虽然说想去旅行，但是我想去的地方实在是太多了。”九号明亮的笑着，笑嘻嘻的耸起肩，捏紧佩剑的手指表明了他的害羞。“所以想听听二号的意见。”  
这次九号也没被眼前的海吸引，因为他从始至终都面向二号，甚至起身后走向了二号。  
二号被太过巨大的转变弄得哑口无言，可至少他很善于不把动摇直接放大表现出来，所以他装作冷静的为止姿势一动没动。

作为伪装的E型，二号不得不学会撒谎。他不能因为停顿暴露自己，所以情急之下他转动的大脑蹦出来对于这个问题再合适不过的答案。  
“比如…人类制造的旧世界的遗迹吧…”  
说完他就感到一丝后悔。  
这是曾经九号第二次存活是回答他的答案。  
明明今次他祈祷九号不会重复第二次的答案，却反而因为想的太多，被他自己作为掩盖说了出来。  
而听到他回答的九号，显然不知道那些事。反而开心极了，所散发出的愉悦让他止不住扬起的笑容散发着明亮的光。  
“我也想去看看！”九号快步几下走到二号跟前，激动的抓住二号因为之前受伤被他扎好绷带的手，诚恳的牵在掌心里。“虽然是假设，但如果真的有那么一日，我们一起去看吧！”  
刚才还因为这个问题好笑和不相信的九号，此刻却充满更多期盼与活力，带着比二号还要更愿意去相信合格说法的感觉，提出了无法预期时间和结果的邀请。  
“我想和二号一起去看那样漂亮的景色。”

这句话编织出的句子，短暂却深刻。  
二号再也不能跟着被设定好的命运走了。  
他再也不能容忍九号被自己亲手破坏。  
即使他们都知道这持续千年的战争不会轻易结束，他们人造人们一起在败北，可二号还是选择不去别开头逃避，而是往前一步靠近了身前的九号。  
首次，二号不会尴尬和羞涩，他承受着对于他来讲过于耀眼的光辉，反手握住九号的手，尽可能让冲击的心情与羞涩的感情被悄然遮蔽，拉着九号走向运输机的窗口。  
“九号，看，下面可以看到海。”  
这曾经是九号的轮回，此时在改变后，成为二号留下对方在身畔的小小借口。  
“真的！”九号没有抽回手，就这样和他维持着牵手的姿势，在命运轨道的反复重叠和分开的交界处感慨着他纯洁的梦想。“真美啊…什么时候如果能那样的地方，无忧无虑的看下书就好了…”

“是啊。”  
二号再度给出一样的答案。但这回没有停顿，没有犹豫。  
他真诚的，怜爱得，心动的微笑着，一丝一毫都没去碰触腰间的剑。  
他没有急切把上一次最后亲吻的心愿表传达出来，只是无法松开牵着九号手的五指。绷带随着他握紧的肌肉收紧，让他无法忽视拘束的真实感，但这不能让他停下靠近对方。

从景色前收回目光的九号看向他，在无法明确那双眼睛的真实颜色下，却相互在挡住的黑白色下碰触了目光。  
二号深深拥抱了九号。  
他把嘴角的抽动，和发烫的脸颊都安排在了九号看不到的角度，缩进他高高的领子下。

这是他最后的告别。  
告别那个杀死九号的日子。  
告别自己杀戮处刑的日子。  
告别充满谎言期盼的日子。

此后一切都走向了终结。  
逻辑病毒感染了M部队，二号的身份暴露，彼此杀戮的最后，二号自己死去，留下了存活的九号。  
只可惜他无法知道九号和剩余存活的两人迎接了怎么样的结局。  
M部队还是没能去夜之国，也不再被需要继续实验。他们被格式化，全部都变成了S型，继续投放去无尽的战争中。

又一个“三个月”结束。  
那些答案从此再也无法重复上演。  
没有询问，没有回答。  
二号怀抱着最后也是第一次的亲吻和拥抱，作为那是喜欢着九号的自己而消失掉。  
而九号即使活下去，也都无法看到那些过于美丽平和的景色。他不记得亲吻，不记得拥抱，不记得牵手，也不记得二号以及他所注重的部队。

当他醒来，时间重新进入了下个“轮回”。


End file.
